Wakeing and Dreaming
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: KiteElk fluffy oneshot. Kite wonders why Elk puts himself in danger by Goinging with and Elk confesses his love.


Disclamer: I don't own .hack

Authors note: This story will be told in Kites point of view and it takes place after .Hack Quarentine. I decided I'll use Kite as well as in the game Elk will be called Shiro in the real world since the games didn't give real names which I find to be so stupid. My cousen and I play a big online multiplayer online RPG and we address with real names as well as most of our freinds. Who doesn't give thier real name to thier friends? One more thing is the lyrics used in this really do belong to me. The song is called Waking and Dreaming. I wrote the song and it inspired me to write this fic, so I decided to title the story after the song. Now on with the story:

I woke up with a feeling of wetness in my boxers. It seems I had another dream about him. I let out a sigh as I tossed them in to the hamper and pulled on a bathrobe.

I looked at myself in the mirror, just like I did every morning. It just one of the small things I did that helped my confirm my existance. Stupid really, but it helped.

My green eyes still had that tired look in them ever after I had woken from a full night of sleep with my messy, brown hair oily from sweating during my dream. Not only that, but my robe was getting too small. In the past year I grew from five feet, two inches tall to about five feet, eight inches tall and and all the soccer I played was adding more muscle to my body.

I began tying the robe to myself as I thought about what I was going to wear that day. Once I had the robe tied in place, I got some jeans, a red t shit, and some clean boxers. I headed the the bathroom and took a shower. I stood under the hot water and let it wash the physical evidence of last night's dream off of me. After I had finished washing my hair and body, I still stood under the hot water, enjoying the feeling that it has given me. It loosened the stiffness of my sleep from my muscles.

The water began to run cold, so I got out of the shower and dressed into the clothing that I had brought to the bathroom with me. Deciding I was hungry, I went down to the kitchen for something to eat for breakfast. As I served myself a bowel of cereal I saw a note from my parents: Dad had to leave on buisness for a week and Mom went with him so I would be home alone for that time. They knew I could take care of myself.

I ate my cereal and then put the note on the fridge because it had the number for were they were on it. After I had cleaned up my dishes from breakfast I went to my room to play The World. I logged in and decided to see if Elk was on. He was. I smiled and sent him an invite to join my party. He accepted and ran up next to me.

"Hey kite. Whats up?" He asked me.

"There's an event in Thea that I wanted to try out. I was wondering if you wanted to try it out with me," I said.

"The darkness in the light event?" he asked me.

"Yeah that one. It's recommended that you have a level of 80 or higher to complete it so it must be a hard one," I warned.

He was about to say something but then Lios appeared in front of us. I took a step back in suprise. If he was around then it couldn't be good news at all.

"I need you two to go to the event. Some hacker encoded the monster and we can't delete it. I need you go and use your bracelet to kill the damn thing. I closed off the server as soon I got a report of the monster. It was doing things it shouldn't be doing. There haven't been any victims, and there won't be this time. At least there won't be- if you get down there and kill it. I'll give you both free memberships for life if you guys help. I need to to be around Kite and I need your freinds to be around as well," Lios said.

I gave a nod and said "I'm all for it."

Elk took a step up and said "I'll do what I can to help him."

Lios gave a nod and said "You guys will need this to go in the server." He handed me some virus codes and then left. I looked at Elk and he gave me a nod. It was unspoken knowledge that we would go now. We gated to the area and headed for the dungoen.

We fought off the monsters in the area and made it to the bottom floor of the dungoen. When we got there, there was a single room with the monster. Nothing else was there. It was a large red dragon with black voids for eyes and a mouth full of large, sharp looking teeth. It's feet ended with large, dangerous-looking claws. It was covered in spikes running down it's back, and it's magic tolorance was high, so I was the one who would have to fight it.

"Go for it. I'll stay back and heal you," Elk said.

I gave a nod and said "Right. Let's take care of this thing before anyone get's hurt." With that said, I charged in and attacked the monster with my blades as fast as I could. I got in about two hits before it attacked me with a fire blast. It damaged me heavily, but Elk healed me right away. The fight went on like that for nearly two hours before I finally was able to data drain it. Once I had drained it it was still powerful but nothing I couldn't kill. It had lost it's tolorance, so Elk was hitting it with magic as well as healing me. The fight was over quickly. We had killed it but one thing was on my mind:

No matter how dangerous things were, no matter what the risk, Elk had always come with me. He fought at my side aginst things that could very possably ended his life. With the knowledge that when he was with me, The World stopped being a game and turned in to a death trap that forced us to run for the bait so we could defuse it for others.

We stood there for a moment before I finially asked the question that had been on my mind for the longest time. It wasn't that I didn't want to ask it, but that I was afriad of the awnser. But now I knew the awnser could possibly be the one thing I want to hear more then anything else. "Elk, why is it that you run with me in to danger all the time?" I asked him.

"It's simple Kite. I'm in love with you," he said.

It was amazing what those few words ment to me. He loved me just like I loved him.

"I feel the same way about you. I have for a long time now. I've wanted to meet you for awhile now. Do you think that could happen?" I asked him.

"Sure, but one thing: I want you to call me Shiro. I think we should be able to call each other by our real names." He said.

"Were in Japan do you live?" I asked him.

"I live in Oita right on the border of Kumamoto," he told me.

"I'm about a half a mile in to Kumamoto from the border or Oita. Right next to the park," I said. He started laughing.

"Whats funny?" I asked him.

"I walk by that park every day to go to school. Which house are you in?" he asked me.

"The brown one with white trim around the windows. My parents are out of town for the week so I have it all to myself. You can come over if you want, but first I'll need you to e-mail me a pic of yourself so I'm opening the door to a stranger," I said.

"Okay. I'll log out and send a picture of myself to your e-mail," he said. "Speaking of e-mails, I need to send one to Lios and tell him we killed that thing that was here. I'm going to log out of The World now," I told him.

We went back to the root town together and logged out after saying goodbye- until we met in real life which would be in less then a half hour. I could hardly wait.

Once I logged out of The World, I took off my face mounted display and typed out an e-mail to Lios. It was short and simple. I told him we killed it and to let us know if anything else happened that we needed to take care of.

After I had sent it, I went to the kitchen and dug in the the fridge a soda. My eyes thoughtfuly looked over the beer but I decided on a soda. A nice grape soda.

I opened the can and took it to my room. I looked at the computer monitor and saw that I had an e-mail with a picture attached to it. I smiled when I saw it was from Shiro. I opened it and loaded the picture of him. He looked like an angel. He had short, blond hair that he must have dyed. His eyes were green. He looked to be a bit shorter than I was, but not by much. He was slender but obvously not girly. He had a shy smile on his face. I don't know how long I was looking at the picture but I head the doorbell ring.

I grabbed my soda and walked to the front door. I opened it up to see him standing there. "Hi Shiro." I said. "Then I guess I got the right house." He said as he kicked his shoes off and walked in. I gave a nod and shut the door behind him.

It seems that his shyness was gone around me. He walked over and gave me a tight hug. I returned the hug and said "I've dreamed about holding you like this for so long," he looked up and smiled at me.

He was just so cute I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed him gently on lips. I wanted to taste more of him. I opened my mouth and ran my tounge across his bottom lip. He opened his mough slightly and that was all I needed. my tounge was inside his mouth, tastes every bit of him that there was for me to taste.

We both broke off the kiss needing air. I smiled at him and he said "We've had our first kiss. We need a song now" I was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Every couple has to have a song," he said.

I thought for a second before I said "Okay but I don't know any love songs." I said, slightly embarrassed. "You had a cd player in your room right? I brought my favorite CD in my Walkman to listen to while I walked here."

I gave a nod and we walked to my room. When we got there, he smiled and went to my cd player. He took a Walkman from the pocket of his hoodie and took the CD out. He put it in my cd player and said "The song is called Waking and Dreaming. It's by Kojiro Rei."

I let out a smile and said "Play it." He gave a nod and pressed the play button.

I've been thinking of you all day and night.  
If I knew you felt for me, I could be alright.  
Tell me why you're always the one on my mind.  
I guess it's because you treat everyone so kind.  
Just the very thought of being with you and I smile.  
I know this is no crush cause it's gone on for a while.  
You're the only one in this world that's right for me.  
In my most pleasant dreams you're the one I always see.  
There I go agian thinking to myself about you.  
My feelings for you are nothing but pure and true.

I'm going through my entire day.  
Thinking of you in every way.  
I guess I'm just in love with you.  
I know now that it's true.  
I see you no matter what; that's how I'm thinking.  
In my mind when I'm waking and dreaming.

I know we haven't known each other for long,  
Yet in your arms is the only place I feel I belong.  
They say love works in some strange ways,  
And I've been thinking of you for so many days.  
I want to be the one you call your love.  
I wonder if I'm the one you dream of.  
It's been the same from the start.  
Every second you're in my heart.  
I'm wondering if we'll have a first kiss.  
I'm sure it would be our purest bliss.

I'm going though my entire day.  
Thinking of you in every way.  
I guess I'm just in love with you.  
I know now that it's true.  
I see you no matter what that's how I'm thinking.  
In my mind when I'm waking and dreaming.

Please just give me this one little thing.  
Let your love be what the day will bring.  
Thinking of me and you- arm in arm.  
I promise I'll bring you no harm.  
All I want in life is you to love me.  
Looking at your face and then I see.  
You start to smile and the I know.  
I know exactly were this will go.  
After you I haven't foolisly chased.  
I know it wasn't all to go to waste.

I'm going though my entire day.  
Thinking of you in every way.  
I guess I'm just in love with you.  
I know now that it's true.  
I see you no matter what, that's how I'm thinking.  
In my mind when I'm waking and dreaming.

The song ended and I looked at Elk with a smile. "This is a good song for me and you. I like it. I'm going to add this song to my playlist. I can listen to it whenever I'm thinking of you." He gave a nod and and took the CD out of the stereo and handed it to me. I put it on my computer and saved the song onto a folder in my computer before I made a copy of it.

He kissed me and I smiled at him. "I love you Kite." He said once he had pulled away.

"I love you too Shiro." I said with a smile. Just then I knew I would be with him for the rest of my life.


End file.
